Pluto's Affair
by Yashshii-Soshite-Mujaki
Summary: *CH. 5 up 05/22*King Endymion and Sailor Pluto have done a terrible thing. Now it's up to Chibi Usa to fix the past with the help of the new Sailor Scouts. Even if you don't like Chibi Usa, give this story a chance. Please R+R
1. Chapter One

Pluto's Affair  
  
Written By: Yashshii-Soshite-Mujaki  
  
  
Disclamer; I don't own Sailor Moon.. That belongs the Naoko Takeuchi and   
  
other companies. I own the story line. Please don't sue.  
  
Summary: King Endymion and Sailor Pluto have done a terrible thing. It is up to Serenity   
  
(Chibi Usa) to awaken the new senshi and hope to fix the past. This is the first part to   
  
many chapters. If intested in co-authouring, please contact me via review or e-mail.   
  
It's: rina_rose1x2@hotmail.com Thank you!  
  
  
~~*+*~~  
  
"Daddy, Daddy! Wait! Where are you going? Why   
  
can't I come with you? Did I do something wrong? Is it Mommy? Daddy, please   
  
wait," a small pink-haired girl said, running after a tall, black-haired man. The   
  
man didn't wait nor look back. He just kept walking away, just out of the little   
  
girls' reach. The man started to look fuzier and, eventually, faded away. "Daddy,   
  
no," was the last cry heard in to distance.  
  
  
~~*+*~~  
  
  
A gracefull, white-haired woman walked into a dark dome-shaped room. She   
  
bowed before a colunm of pure energy, which glowed a silvery-white. She   
  
kneeled down and said, "Help us. Please. If you hear our call help us." She   
  
walked out of the room.   
  
  
~~*+*~~  
  
  
". . . So, Serenity, whatever you do, please don't let   
  
him know who you are. If Endymion ever found out. . . We can't afford it. He   
  
once was a gentle, caring man, but since then, his heart has grown cold. You   
  
must gather up the new senshi, of the new millenium. Once they have awoke,   
  
they will know what to do. They are the futures' hope. The only hope I have left.   
  
Please do not let me down. I have faith in you."  
  
Those were the last words I've heard from my mother. I haven't seem nor heard   
  
from her for four years. I know she's still alive, but soon, her soul will be passed   
  
to anothers' body. As her daughter, her only heir, it was my responsablilty to   
  
make sure the future was alright. But, King Endymion, my father, has ruined the   
  
past. He did the unthinkable. When I was younger, when I didn't have any   
  
friends, I used to visit Sailor Pluto at the Gates of Time. She was my comfort, the   
  
only one I could really talk to about my fears and dreams. Mother could never   
  
really understand, even though she offered comfort. I loved my father. He was   
  
so wonderfull, so perfect in every way. I didn't understand why he left once and   
  
a while. I didn't understand why Pluto was never there for me when he was   
  
gone. I never would have thought they were together. My father was married to   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity. Pluto was the Gaurdian of Time and Space. Both loved my   
  
mother and I with all their hearts. Or so I thought. My father was having an affair   
  
with my best friend. And for Pluto to agree to this. Was my mother not enough   
  
for him? Was I not enough for her? How could they have done this, knowing if   
  
would disrupt the future and past. how could they break such a sacred taboo? I   
  
could never forgive them.  
  
  
~~*+*~~  
  
  
Serenity, Small Lady, Chibi Usa, Rini. Those were my nick-names. All of them   
  
brought on by King Endymion and Sailor Pluto. I was to go down to Earth, and   
  
find the new sailor scouts. Sailor Ceres, Vesta, Juno, Paras. I wish they could   
  
help me but I know I'd never find them. I had to do this on my own. As I passed a   
  
young girl, she smiled at me. I knew this was the first Sailor Scout. She had   
  
blue-violet hair and looked of Asian decent. I followed her home. I watched her   
  
for about an hour. Then I rang her door-bell. When she answered, our eyes met.   
  
We transformed into new Sailor outfits. They looked like the ones from the   
  
SuperS era, only where the outfit was white, the material was black. On her   
  
forehead, a small, crystal in the shape of a heart appeared.   
  
  
"Why have you come for me? My awakening is not   
  
to happen now," she said. I reconized her to be the next Sailor Moon. She was   
  
my future daughter, mine and Helios.   
  
"Sailor Moon, the past has been altered. You are needed now. I'm sorry you   
  
can't enjoy the rest of your freedom, but I hope you will understand," I said. Her   
  
eyes flashed. I knew she reconized me. I was her mother, eighteen years   
  
younger. When she was smaller, I had told her tales of Sailor Moon and the   
  
Sailor Scouts. She knew they were true. "Mother . . . What about Dad? Will he   
  
be awakened also," she asked. I nodded. And at that moment, we knew that this   
  
new battle would be hard, but all would turn out okay.  
  
  
~~*+*~~  
  
To be Continued. . .  
  
Like it? Hate it? Want to be a co-author? Please review or send me an e-mail at:   
  
rina_rose1x2@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you! 


	2. Chapter Two

Pluto's Affair  
  
Written By: Yashshii-Soshite_Mujaki  
  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi and other companies  
  
do. I own the story line. Please do not sue.  
  
  
Summary of story: King Endymion and Sailor Pluto have done a terrible   
  
thing. It is up to Serenity (Chibi Usa) to awaken the new Senshi and fix   
  
the past.  
  
Summary or chapter: Sailor Pluto's POV on the first time King Endymion   
  
came, Chibi Usa POV on Helios transforming, and Liza POV, Celestials'   
  
friend.  
  
  
This is the second part to many chapters.  
  
  
~~*+*~~ Sailor Pluto POV  
  
I never ment to hurt the Queen.I have such a deep respect for her and I   
  
would give my life for her. But one night, twelve years ago, he came to   
  
the Gates of Time. He had this look on his face, of pure love. I knew I   
  
would never forget it.   
  
"King Endymion. What do you wish of me," I asked, bowing down at   
  
his feet. King did not answer. Insted, he took my hand and lifted me up   
  
from my kneeling positon. "Don't be so formal. Call me Mamoru," he said,   
  
sweeping me into a deep kiss. I pulled back, knowing that this was   
  
wrong. "King Endymion. I cannot do this to you, Small Lady, Neo-Queen   
  
Serenity, or myself. Please do not do this," I said, roughly pulling   
  
back. "I don't beleive that. And you know you don't either," he   
  
responded, pulling me back. This time I did not resist. I knew he was   
  
right. I surrendered myself to him that night. And I knew, in the back   
  
of my mind, that it was wrong.  
  
  
~~*+*~~Chibi Usa POV  
  
"Is it time?" A tall man, Helios, stepped out onto the front step.  
  
I nodded. He transformed into his preist outfit, only the material was   
  
black instead of white. "Together, the three of us need to find the   
  
other four Sailor Scouts. But maybe not in these outfits," my daughter,  
  
Celestial, said. We transformed into our street clothing. When this   
  
happened, my body sped up to the present time frame. Afterall, it would   
  
look odd if I was fourteen years younger than my husband and the same   
  
age as my daughter. "Do you have any close friends, whom you sense a   
  
strong aura around them," I asked. Celestial nodded. "My friend, Liza. I   
  
think she could be one." "Lets pay her a visit. If she really is a   
  
Scout, she should transform when she sees you," I said. We began walking   
  
the three blocks over to Lizas' house.   
  
  
~~*+*~~Liza POV  
  
  
It was so strange. I was sitting at my desk, drawing a picture and all   
  
of the sudden, I felt this wave of duty wash over me. I had finished all   
  
of my chores. I didn't know what I had forgotten to do. I looked out my   
  
window and saw Celestial walking down the street with her parents. Then   
  
she walked up to my house and knocked on the door in four short raps. It   
  
had been our signal for years that it was one of us coming over. I ran   
  
down stairs yelling to my father that I would get the door. "Hey   
  
Celestial! What's up," I asked, opening the door. Then my outfit   
  
changed. I had on this black spandex body suit with a red skirt and bow   
  
attached. I had red heels and black and red gloves on. I felt a slight   
  
heavyness on my forehead and reached up. I had a small tear-drop shaped   
  
stone on my head. "What the heck? What is this," I asked Celestial,   
  
feeling confused. "Hi Liza. Do you remember when my Mom used to tell us   
  
tales about Sailor Moon?" I nodded, "Well, they were true. I am the new   
  
Sailor Moon and you're Sailor...," she said, looking back ot her mother.   
  
"Sailor Fire, I beleive. I know that the new senshi are based on   
  
elements and red was fire. We still have to find Sailors Water, Wind,   
  
and Earth. The colours would be blue, Yellow and Green," she said.  
  
"I suppose I beleive it. I mean, the stories, the outfits, it all makes   
  
sense. This is so cool! I always wanted to be a Sailor Scout," Liza   
  
said, grinning.   
  
  
~~*+*~~  
  
To be Continued. . .  
  
(Side note: Liza is Caucasian with redish-brown sholder length hair. She   
  
wears glasses and is fourteen years old.)  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please review or send e-mail to:   
  
rina_rose1x2@hotmial.com  
  
Thank you! 


	3. Chapter Three

Pluto's Affair  
  
Written By: Yashshii-Soshite-Mujaki  
  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko   
  
Takeuchi and other companies. Please don't sue.  
  
Summary of the Chapter: Liza's POV; King Endymion's POV; and   
  
Chibi Usa's POV.   
  
  
~~*+*~~ Liza POV (Present)  
  
  
I could hardly beleive I was a Sailor Scout. Out of all the people in   
  
the world, it was me.   
  
But suddenly, I felt unsure. I mean, really, was this my destiny? What   
  
about my future? Would this be the end of my so-called 'normal' life?   
  
Whatever layed in the future, I hoped it would be good.   
  
  
~~*+*~~ King Endymion POV (Flashback thoughts)  
  
  
I couldn't sleep. Not with knowing that Sailor Pluto was alone. We were   
  
friends, such good friends. I had only wanted the best for her. I would   
  
often go and visit her, sometimes for days. I just wanted her to be   
  
happy, to feel like she still had a role in my life, and I in hers.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity understood. She knew just how important it was to   
  
hang on to friends. I was so glad she understood. We were destined to be   
  
together, and we always would.   
  
When I had gone to visit Pluto, one time twelve years ago, I didn't tell   
  
her. We had gotten into this silly arguement over nothing, and I went to   
  
the one person who was always there for me-Pluto. I hadn't ment to force   
  
myself on her, I just lost control. I knew that what I did was   
  
unforgivable.  
  
But I knew I would never turn back from the road I had chosen.  
  
  
~~*+*~~ Chibi Usa POV (Back to Present)  
  
  
While Celestial was talking to Liza about becoming a Sailor Scout, I saw   
  
flashes of Liza's mind. She didn't really know if being a Sailor Scout   
  
was something she wanted, and she was hoping everything would turn out   
  
alright. This was weird. I suppose I had the power to read minds. I   
  
turned to tell Helios, but something kept me from doing so. I focused on   
  
Celestial. She was extremely glad that Liza was going with the Scout  
  
stuff. She had nothing but stories about the first Sailor Moon rushing   
  
through her head. Finding this to be interesting, I turned to Helios. He   
  
was thinking of what he wanted for dinner. Nice. I hope this power stays  
  
with me, it might come in handy sometime.  
  
  
~~*+*~~   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please review or e-mail me your comments at:  
  
rina_rose1x2@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you! 


	4. Chapter Four

Pluto's Affair  
  
Written By: Yashshii-Soshite-Mujaki  
  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi and other companies.   
  
Please don't sue.  
  
  
Summary of the Chapter: Celestials' POV; Narrative POV; Davids' POV; and   
  
Neo-Queen Serenity's POV (Flashback).  
  
  
This is the fourth part to ?ten? chapters.  
  
  
  
~~*+*~~ Celestial POV  
  
  
Monday. I hate Mondays, especially since I had school. Liza had stayed over,  
  
and we spent the right talking with Mom and Dad about the first Sailor Moon. I  
  
think Liza is a little worried about being a Sailor Scout, but, I know  
  
everything willl come out good in the end. After Liza and I got ready for  
  
school and we were out the door did Liza speak.   
  
"Celestial, do you think being Sailor Senshi is a good thing? What if it   
  
interfers with the rest of our lives," she said. "Well, I don't think this   
  
would interfer, but only make our lives better. Just think of all the   
  
experiences we get that others won't even know exist. I think we have the   
  
better life," I told her, smiling. She didn't return it.   
  
We walked the rest of the way to school in silence.   
  
  
~~*+*~~ Narrative POV  
  
  
  
Once Celestial and Liza got to school, the rest of the day went by at normal  
  
Monday-speed, and Liza told Celestial she'd come over after school. When, Liza  
  
was walking to her locker, she saw the guy she liked, Sasha, with his friend  
  
David.   
  
Sasha was seventeen and a junior. He had black hair and brown eyes.David was   
  
also a junior, and had blond hair and brown eyes. Turning slightlyred around   
  
her ears, she flipped her auburn hair over them. She caught his eye and called   
  
out," Hi Sasha, David! How's it going?" "Pretty good, Liza. Are you going to   
  
Lexi's party tonight? Supposedly she just wanted to have a party on a Monday,   
  
because nobody does. Me and David are heading over there around eight, want me   
  
to swing by and get you," Sasha said, walking over to Liza. "Is Celestial   
  
coming too," David asked, looking a little too hopeful if he wanted to look   
  
casual. "If you can talk her over also, it'd be great," Liza said, looking at   
  
Sasha. "Sure. We'll be at your place around seven-thirty?" "That'd be   
  
terrific." Liza called out a bye as they walked down the hall.   
  
"Hey Liza! I saw you talking to Sasha," Celestial said, winking, "What was   
  
that all about?" Liza explained about the party at Lexi's and them comming to   
  
bet the two of them around seven-thirty. 'Cool! I can't wait. Maybe you and   
  
Sasha will hook-up, hmm?" Liza pushed her and said,"Shut your mouth."The two   
  
of them walked down the hall, laughing.  
  
  
~~*+*~~ David POV  
  
  
Sasha and I swung over to Lizas' to get her and Celestial. We all said hellos   
  
and then Sasha turned on the radio to an international station. It was his   
  
favorite one, playing his favorite song, no less. "I love Gorillaz!" He said   
  
and turned it up. We all sang along like idiots and had a great time.   
  
We didn't stop until we got to Lexi's and she had the same station going, so   
  
we kept going too. the four of us danced more or less together, people joining   
  
in and out through out the party. We stayed until around ten and then went to   
  
the mall, in search of food. We found a pizza place and ate there. After that   
  
we took Celestial and Liza back to their houses. "You like Liza?" I asked   
  
Sasha, who had been looking at her all night. "Umm... yeah, I guess so. I   
  
already like someone else better though. It's not like they like me or   
  
anything, but Liza is just like a sister to me, rather than   
  
girlfriend-material," he said, "I noticed you making eye contact with   
  
Celestial. Do you have a thing for her?" He was grinning now, because he knew   
  
I did and wasn't afraid to admit it. "If that's what you want to call it," I   
  
said. It's probably more like an obsession though. I thought. I wonder who   
  
Sasha likes anyway. I thought he had a thing for Liza, but evidently not.  
  
  
~~*+*~~ Neo-Queen Serenity POV (Flashback)   
  
  
"Pluto, Endymion. Please don't think I am mad at either of you. I can   
  
understand this situation perfectly and I sincerly hope you can find it in   
  
your hearts to forgive me for my rudness. I should have forseen this happening  
  
and I know it would have been better if I had, we wouldn't be uncomfortable   
  
like this," Neo-Queen Serenity said, looking at both Sailor Pluto and King   
  
Endymion with honest eyes.   
  
"Queen, this is not your fault. Knig Endymion nad I have both gone against you   
  
and we how you can forgive us," Sailor Pluto said with regret. "I have the   
  
most responsiblity in this, because I'm the one who started it all. I know   
  
what the rules state, and I hope to abide by them for the rest of my life. I   
  
will leave now. It is my duty, for I have disgraced the kingdom, and more   
  
importantly, Sailor Pluto and you. This is good-bye," Knig Endymion said, as   
  
he turned and walked out of the room. Sailor Pluto and I followed him and   
  
bowed your heads as he disappeared, once he was out of the palace doors.   
  
Suddenly Small Lady was running after him, crying, "Daddy, Daddy! Wait!"   
  
She saw him fade away, and ran back into the palace.   
  
  
~~*+*~~Author's Notes:   
  
Sorry this took so long to write. I am extremely lazy   
  
and I know that's not a good exuse, but it's the only one I've got. Hopefully   
  
I will have Chapter Five out within a week. Please review! ~Y-S-M 


	5. Chapter Five

Pluto's Affair  
  
Written By: Yashshii-Soshite-Mujaki  
  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Naoko   
  
Takeuchi and other companies. Please don't sue.  
  
  
Summary of the Chapter: Lizas' POV; Sashas' POV; Narrative POV.  
  
  
This is the fifth part to ?ten? chapters.  
  
  
  
~~*+*~~ Liza POV  
  
  
The next morning, when Celestial and I got to school everyone was running and screaming. Someone   
  
knocked Celestial over and yelled," It's a monster! Run for it!" Of course, Celestial and I did   
  
just the opposite. We rushed forward and turned the corner, where Lexi was standing yelling at the   
  
mutant creature. "Be gone from this place! We don't need you terrorizing us while we try to learn!   
  
Leave at once!" A strong green aura surrounded her and a small circle glowed on her forehead. "I   
  
think Lexi might be Sailor Earth! We won't know for sure unless she looks one of us in the eye.   
  
Try to get her attention," I said, calling to her. "Huh?" she said, turning her head for a split   
  
second my way. That was all it took. The room flashed green and Lexi was transformed into Sailor   
  
Earth. She had a small green circle on her forehead which flashed once before she called out,   
  
"Land Collapse!" The floor where the youma was suddenly swelled up and split into two halves. The   
  
monster was thrown upwards and the floor snapped it into it's jaws, before returning into its   
  
natural state. "Wow! that was so cool! What's with the outfit? And how did I just destroy that   
  
monster?" "You're a Sailor Scout! Sailor Earth. The outfit is your uniform and you got rid of the   
  
youma with you attack, which was really neat, by the way. I'm Sailor Fire, and Celestials' the new   
  
Sailor Moon. Her mom and grandmother were the ones before. We'll catch you up on the details   
  
later," I told her, grinning, "Now, lets go to class, since the anouncement just said class would   
  
still carry on."  
  
  
  
~~*+*~~Sasha POV  
  
  
As David, Celestial, Liza, Lexi, and I all sat in Geometry, I looked over at Liza. She saw me   
  
looking and waved. I looked away. 'I hope she doesn't really think I like her or anything. I know   
  
her and Celestial have talked about it before, but I don't know what they think. I like David. I   
  
know, eew, gross, gay guy sitting in the same room as me. But really, how shallow is that? I know   
  
David's okay with gays.   
  
  
** (Flashback)  
  
  
David and I were walking through the park, after we had gotten done playing basketball. We saw two   
  
guys necking on the bench next to the fountain. I quickly looked away, hopeing I hadn't been   
  
blushing. David, however, watched them with interest. "Do you go for that? Guys, I mean," I asked.   
  
"I dunno. I like how girls look, I like how guys look. I'm okay with everything." he said.   
  
"Really? That's cool, you know, liking everything and being okay with it and all. The best of both  
  
worlds, eh?" I said, smiling. "Yeah, whatever. Shut up, man!" he said jokingly, punching my   
  
shoulder.  
  
  
**(End Flashback)  
  
  
Which leads me to think him liking Celestial is just a cover-up. I mean, he's always really nice  
  
to everyone, but he never accepts an invitaion to date anyone. He just says,"'Sorry, but no. I'm   
  
waiting for a special someone.'" Maybe I should ask him out. Just to see what he says. I mean,   
what have I got to lose?  
  
  
  
~~*+*~~Narritive POV  
  
  
Celestial called Liza and Lexi to come and talk to Chibi-Usa, so Lexi could get a better idea of   
what it was all about. Both arrived fifteen minutes later. Chibi-Usa layed out a plan that was   
fairly simple, in order to fix what had happened in the past.   
  
She would ask Sailor Pluto if she could simply erase the moments where problems had occured. That   
  
way, everyone would forget what had happened, and they could get on with their lives. Chibi-Usa   
  
planned to go back in time the next day, and ask Pluto for the favor. Everyone was sure Pluto   
would agree to it.  
  
  
  
~~*+*~~ Authors' Notes: Sorry for the short chapter. More soon, but not until maybe May 27th,   
because I have final exams and I really need to study. ~Y-S-M 


End file.
